A Story About Love
by swankkyy
Summary: Based on Moulin Rouge, Rachel Berry just moved to Lima from London, Ohio to be apart of the fast changes in the world. What happens when she falls in love with the beautiful Quinn Fabray? Rated M for sexy times, maybe drugs, and death.
1. Desire I

**_A/N: Loosely based on Moulin Rouge. I've planned to write this for a long time and actually did write it until I realized that I needed to grow a bit before continuing.. I hope you guys like it. Please review, I love feedback and interacting and I constantly change the story to the readers liking to an extent. Thank you for beginning another journey with me :)_**

**_I own nothing_**

* * *

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn i__s just to love and be loved in return..._

Those were the first words she could muster up, yet some of the most painful. Her heart ached with every beat that pulsed through her soulless body. Everything stood still in the room, making it completely silent except for clicking of the keys on her type writer. Name, date, time. Pages kept quiet as she wrote the words that could only be written once in a lifetime. The universe waited on her final curtain call as she flexed her fingers and slowly started typing things that were once so secure in her life.

_My future had promise and hope. Now it's all dust but it doesn't blow away. It sits in my life gathering and even though I choose to ignore it, I know it's there. __The most beautiful girl I've laid my feasting eyes on is the one I loved. Quinn Fabray. A cheerleader, she threw herself at any challenge that came her way. She sold her love to anyone who wanted it or could afford it. They called her the sparkling diamond. She was the star of McKinley High School._

She stopped writing. Everything around her held still once more and waited for her to continue. She felt the breeze urging her to continue as if love still festered in it. She took a deep breath and buried her head in her hands. What was left of her was in the words she wrote and soon there'd be nothing left.

No, she must continue. For Quinn. The clicking began,

_The woman I love is.._

Pause. She couldn't write the word that had been flowing around her, each silence being a reminder.

_What a dark world we live in to destroy such beauty..._

* * *

Rachel Berry first came to Lima, Ohio one year ago.

It was 2010, the year of inspiration. No wait, the year of _aspiration_. Rachel knew nothing of McKinley High, Sue Sylvester, or Quinn. The world had been swept up in equality and Rachel traveled to Lima from _London_. That is, London Ohio. She had come to experience Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and love. She could still hear her fathers speech about how moving a few cities over doesn't necessarily mean everything will change.

Luckily for Rachel, she heard a big thud out of her apartment that rid her of her father's generous but depressing speech and hurried to see what it was. An unconscious blonde was on the floor when she showed up.

They were quickly joined by a man dressed as a nun, "Oh! Well how do you do? My name is Kurt Hummel. We were just across the hall practicing a play for glee club," It was a modern play called _Spectacular_, _Spectacular_, "It's set in good ol' Switzerland."

Unfortunately, the unconscious blonde suffered from a sickness called narcolepsy. Rachel could see the trouble they had dealing with her since she was their prized dancer and before she knew it, Rachel was across the hall standing in for her. It only made sense to do so since she had taken ballet since she was two. Rachel felt like she was doing just fine but everyone around her did a horrible job of performing up to par and didn't let her get a word in edge wise. Everything was roughly cut and all she heard was the special effects they tried to do to spice up the show. She could see everyone becoming frustrated with how bad this was going and knew if she didn't do something, this would end badly.

Kurt kept trying to come up with a song that would capture spectacular, spectacular's essence but wasn't doing a very good job. Eventually Rachel took the initiative and sung her ideas to catch everyone's attention. It was easy since she had a very strong singing voice,_ "The hills are alive, with the sound of music"_

There was a pause and then the unconscious blonde awoke from her sleep suddenly, "The hills are alive with the sound of music? **I LOVE IT.**"

_"With songs they have sung for a thousand years..."_

Rachel looked around at them hopefully. Everyone seemed to love the lyrics. She got asked to write the show with their friend, Sugar, but was soon left to do it alone. Apparently Sugar thought she was the only worthy writer and when she threatened to leave, no one stopped her. Kurt came up with a plan to show this play to the people in charge at McKinley High School. They were to dress Rachel in the best of the unconscious blonde's outfits and pass me off as a writer whose commonly known in the industry. Once Quinn hears Rachel's modern poetry, she'll be so astounded that she'll assist to this Coach Sue Sylvester to finance the play. Apparently she was the only one in the school with any funds to pay for anything so everything went through her.

The only problem was Rachel kept hearing her fathers speech in her head that told her not to waste her talents with the low budget schools like McKinley._  
_

She started to regret her decision to agree to this mad idea, "I can't write a play for a school in Ohio!"

Kurt shook his head, "Why not?"

"I'm not sure this is the right way to go for inspiration, I mean aspiration." Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

He rubbed his temple and started asking, "Do you believe in Beauty?"

Rachel shrugged,"Yes."

"Freedom?"

"Yes."

"Truth?"

"Of course."

"Love?"

It stopped Rachel in her tracks to think about love. The effect that love can have on people was magical to her, "Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong all we need is love!"

Kurt shook her with happiness, "See! You can't fool us, you're the voice of today's youth!"

It was the perfect plan, and Rachel was to persuade the two people in Lima with the biggest reputations. That night she went to the school that she soon forced her dads to enroll her in while wearing the now conscious blonde's clothes. She found out that her name was Brittany Pierce and oh how often it was that she lost her train of thought when she didn't pass out.

Everyone gathered in the school gym that night for a rally they were having. There was a nice buzz in the air as everyone awaited the cheer teams arrival. There were whispers about how their coach loved a big entrance for the team. They were absolutely idolized more than the football players. Supposedly they were known to be quite lousy. It took Rachel off guard to see the type of theatrics the school had. She found her way to the bleachers with her new friends and waited for the chance to see this infamous Quinn Fabray.

Suddenly, everyone became quiet and an older blonde woman I assume to be Coach Sue Sylvester introduced the cheerleaders she called her Cheerios on her extremely loud bullhorn. They all came out to a rendition to Lady Marmalade and danced on point. Everyone seemed to adore watching them. But Rachel didn't experience what everyone else felt and wanted and waited for fully until she saw _her_.

Kurt whispered in her ear as _she_ came out, "It's her, the _sparkling_ diamond."

She came down from the ceiling on a suspended seat and started singing beautifully. Rachel was entranced by the girl she had to try to convince later that evening.

Her heart beat quickly at her first words of the song, _"The french are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duals..."_

But someone else was to meet Quinn that night. Little did Rachel know that a football player had his eyes trained on Quinn the entire time as well with full attentions of having her that night. It was Sue's investors son, Finn Hudson.

_"But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels."_

While the song continued playing, Finn made a deal with the coach to arrange a 'meeting' with Mrs. Fabray.

_"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,_  
_But diamonds are a girl's best friend._  
_A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental_  
_On your humble flat, or help you feed your_  
_pussy cat._

_Men grow cold as girls grow old,_  
_And we all lose our charms in the end._  
_But square-cut or pear-shaped,_  
_These rocks don't lose their shape._  
_Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

_'Cause we are living in a material world_  
_And I am a material girl_

_**Talk to me, Sue Sylvester, tell me all about it!**_"

While the performance continued, Kurt accidentally spilled his drink all over Finn. Seeing the reaction the guy had, Rachel figured he'd come from a long line of money. As Kurt tried cleaning up his mess, she looked up to see Quinn staring directly at her. Her eyes were the most beautiful eyes Rachel had ever seen. So many colors and so much depth. Suddenly, she was in a trance again as she watched her perform.

Rachel couldn't help but stare until the Cheerio was in front of her, "I heard you've been expecting me."

She was speechless. The only words that could come out of her was, "yes... yes."

A blubbering idiot. But Quinn didn't seem to take notice and gestured towards the rest of of the school, "I believe it's cheerleader's choice.."

There were a few murmurs that was mostly made by men with raging hormones. Everyone else, including some girls, sighed in frustration that they couldn't have some piece of her that night.

Quinn pointed towards Rachel and grabbed her hand to lift her up from her seat, "Let's dance."

Rachel ran with her to the center of the gym as everyone else danced to the music that beat on. She tried her best to keep up with the blonde. She was very seductive and Rachel was very turned on. But trying to keep her composure, she didn't show it. She still had manners and self respect after all.

Quinn started talking as they danced, "So wonderful of you to take an interest in our show."

"I'd be delighted to be involved."

"Really?"

"Assuming that you like what I do, of course."

Quinn's eyebrow rose, "I'm sure I will."

"Kurt thought we'd be able to do it in private. You know, a private p-poetry reading."

"Oh, a poetry reading. I love a little poet," Quinn gave her a seductive look as she left to continue her performance for the rally and started singing again.

_"Diamonds... Are a girls- best-"_

There was a pause. She seemed to have trouble keeping up and suddenly she fell. She was caught by a fast reflexed student that had a weird amount of gel in his hair. He rushed out of the room and the coach covered it up so flawlessly that even Rachel seemed to dismiss it as part of the act and forget about it.

* * *

Quinn felt herself wake up in a state of confusion and heard one of the other cheerleaders talking, "Don't know if the investor's kid is gonna get their money's worth tonight."

Of course she knew who said it. Santana had always been a sarcastic bitch behind every bad remark made about her. Because she was still in a strange fog, she let Santana walk off laughing. She looked around her to realize she fainted again. This couldn't have gone worse.

She saw Mr. Shue leaning to her aid and tried smiling, "Thanks.. Silly uniforms.."

He gave her a gentle nudge at the excuse and smiled back at her. She began coughing uncontrollably and Mr. Shue quickly put his handkerchief in front of her mouth only to be frozen in fear. She was still too out of it to notice the metallic taste in her mouth or his worried expression. She had too much to worry about for tonight. Everything _had_ to be perfect.


	2. Desire II

"Go to the choir room and wait for her."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kurt pushed Rachel out of the gym while talking, "She loved you on the dance floor. I set it up so you two are totally alone Rachel. Don't have me doubt your talent now."

She stood in the choir room and waited for Quinn to show up. She was more than nervous. Quinn's eyes never left her mind and the way her eyebrow quirked was like Rachel's new kryptonite. How could she possibly keep this professional?

Rachel jumped and turned around when she heard an alluring voice behind her, "This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, don't you think? Poetic enough for you?"

Quinn changed out of her Cheerios uniform and into a baby doll dress. If Rachel were to get through this interview without sounding like a blubbering idiot, she would have to try to keep her eyes to herself.

The only thing she said in response was, "Yes."

She mentally slapped herself at the lack of better vocabulary and cleared her throat, "We should get straight to business if we don't want to keep ourselves here all night."

"Oh, very well," Quinn moved to the chairs to sit down and patted the seat next to her for Rachel to sit as well, "Why don't you come down here and get right to it then?"

Rachel noticed the way her dress rode up and how her legs were exposed all the way up her thigh. She tried to get out her jitters while looking everywhere but where she really wanted to look, "I'd rather do it standing if you don't mind."

Quinn couldn't help feel confused, "Oh!"

"You don't have to stand! I mean, sometimes it could be exhausting and I'd like you to be comfortable," Quinn rose her eyebrow and made Rachel go absolutely insane, "I-It's q-quite modern what I do and It may feel strange at first but I think if your open then you might enjoy it."

She kept thinking that she was only imagining the sexual innuendos in the response Quinn gave her, "I'm sure I will."

As she tried reciting her poem she heard a soft moan come from under Quinn's breath.

Rachel paced back and forth, "Th-The s-sky i-i-is.. An-an-and blue.. "

Rachel gasped as her hands fumbled at her sides. It was unnecessary for Quinn to make any noise and frankly Rachel felt like her chest was being crushed. Usually at her old schools she never had a chance to say much to the popular girls. She was at the bottom of the social ladder and this was far too much for her to imagine possible. Lima seemed very welcoming of its guests. Maybe her dads was wrong.

Quinn crossed her legs, "Is everything alright?"

"Uhm.. A little nervous. Just sometimes it takes a while for you know.. Inspiration to come."

Quinn looked offended for a second before her face turned to understanding, "Oh," She walked over to Rachel and slid her hands softly between her legs, "Is this hot enough for you?"

Rachel closed her eyes and moaned under her breath before Quinn turned her around and pushed her down on one of the chairs.

"H-Hot enough?"

She clenched her legs tightly in attempt to stop the throbbing that confused and pleasured her.

Quinn continued to moan in her ear, "Don't you want me? Tell the truth, don't you want to _feel_ the poetry?"

She unzipped Rachel's skirt as she tried to answer. Her voice never got loud or strained, it was the same soft, raspy pitch and it drove Rachel crazy. Her skirt was almost ripped off her before she shot up and walked by the piano, "It's a little bit funny!"

"What?"

"Th-this feeling inside. I'm not one that could easily hide," Rachel cleared her throat, "Is this what you want?"

"Oh, _poetry_... Dirty words, of course this is what I want to hear."

Quinn continued to moan as Rachel continued, "I don't have much money but if I did i'd buy a house where we both can live. If I were a sculpture but then again no. A man who makes potions, a traveling show. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do."

This felt like the same mess of misunderstanding in Kurt's apartment so Rachel did the only thing she knew would catch anybody's attention. She sang the poetry. When she sung the first few words she felt like the world stopped just to hear her sing. Quinn's eyes looked at her in shock and sat silently to listen,

"_My gift is my song... and this one's for you  
__And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
__It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
__I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
__That I put down in words...  
__How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and I can't tell for miles_  
_Well some of these verses, well they,_  
_they've got me quite cross_  
_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_  
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on"_

Quinn got up from her seat and walked in front of her. She looked at her with continued interest as Rachel serenaded her,

_"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_  
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_  
_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen"_

Rachel grabbed her hand and spun her around playfully. They both laughed and moved easily around each other as she sang,

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
__It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
__I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
__That I put down in words  
__How wonderful life is, now you're in the world  
__I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
__That I put down in words  
__How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

Rachel dipped the blonde down slowly as she sang the last few words and looked at her with lovesick eyes. She's never felt love before, but she was positive this is what it felt like. It felt like the way her dads looked at each other.

Quinn had the same expression if not more so and seemed to have her breath taken away, "Oh, I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, beautiful, talented investor's daughter."

"Investor's daughter?"

"Not that it's important of course.."

"I'm not an investors daughter. I'm a writer."

Quinn's expression turned from admiring to shocked and angry, "A writer?! No, you're not another of Kurt's beautiful newcomer writers in glee club?"

"Well, acting and singing are my biggest passions but-"

"Oh no! I'm going to kill him! **I'm going to kill him," **She ran to the door and opened it, "The investor!"

She saw the coach and a young man talking and automatically slammed the door, "Oh my god. _Hide_."

Rachel went behind the piano and hid as best she could. The door opened a few moments later and coach Sylvester came in with Finn, "Fabray, why are you in the outcast room?"

"I was.. waiting."

Finn took Quinn's hand and smiled confidently, "It's so nice to meet you. You were so beautiful on stage earlier. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Coach gave Quinn a look that said not to mess anything up before walking out. Finn tried walking towards the piano idly but Quinn shouted, "**DON'T**... You just _love_ the acoustics in here?"

Finn nodded before trying to turn back around. Quinn quickly began to recite Rachel's poem, "It's a little bit funny! This- ah feeling.. Inside. I'm not one who can easily _hide_.. I don't have much money but if I did, I'd buy a big house... Where we both could live."

Rachel lifted her head to see Quinn serenading Finn with the same song as she had used for her. She started seeing the routine a little rehearsed, the love-sick eyes and the strategically placed hands. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was a set up Rachel accidentally fell into. She shook her head while giving Quinn a knowing look but she only got waved off to the door. It only made sense that everything was an act. Rachel started walking out but saw the coach talking to someone only a few feet away and quickly decided to go back to the piano.

Once Quinn was done Finn hunched over her like King Kong, "What was that from?"

"A new play Sue is trying to fund.. Spectacular, Spectacular. Finally, with you here I understand the true meaning of the words."

Finn brought her up for a deep kiss as Rachel made eye contact with Quinn again and kept giving her an uncomfortable stare until she stopped. Quinn pressed a delicate hand on his chest and pushed him back, "We should wait.."

"Wait?"

Rachel could now clearly see through all of Quinn's lies and smiled at her attempt to fool Finn as she had with herself a few minutes before, "There's a power in you that scares me and I don't think I'll be able to control myself.."

Rachel ducked when Finn turned around. He looked grossly satisfied with his supposed hold on Quinn. Once the door was closed Rachel bounced up and brushed her hair to the side, completely unaware of Quinn's panic.

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if you were found?!" Quinn said as deep breaths quickly escaped her. Rachel caught her as she fainted in front of her. She brushed her hair away from her eyes as she slowly woke up. She really was beautiful. She smiled as her nose wrinkled but the sound of the door opening made them both forget the moment they were having.

Finn came in without realizing Rachel was there, "I forgot my jacket-", his eyes soon fell on both of them and had a loss for words, "woah."

Quinn cleared her throat as she tried to keep his boner from rising and walked over to him, "We were rehearsing. This is the writer to that wonderful play I was talking about earlier. Not only that but she acts and sings as well."

Finn turned to Rachel for an explanation but all she could do was nod. It was comical seeing how many lies Quinn came up with in a night. She wonder if everything she told her was a lie..

"You two were acting out a... love scene?"

Right after he said that, Kurt burst through the door clapping his hands together, "How's the rehearsal going? Shall we take it from the top?"

Quinn sucked in a breath and put her hands on her hips, "I realized we had so much to do so I called an emergency rehearsal. I don't want to disappoint your mother or you."

Finn seemed satisfied again with the way Quinn seemed to bend to his needs and happiness. If only he knew..

"Where's Coach Sue at?"

As if on cue, Sue came in as he finished his question, "Porcelain! Don't you _ever_-"

Quinn quickly cut in, "Coach, it's fine, I filled Finn in on the **emergency rehearsal. **With a brand new writer, he's been so interesting on having his mother _invest_."

Sue smiled at the word invest but Finn's tone quickly cut it off, "What's it about?" We all turned to him in confusion. He quickly explained, "The story. _If_ I'm spending my Mother's good money, I'd need to know what the story is about."

Kurt tried explaining but started stuttering too hard to get a word in so Rachel cut in after him while looking at Quinn, "It's about _love_ and how it can overcome all obstacles. It'll be set in France in the early 1900's about the most beautiful showgirl prostitute but her burlesque like club is taken over by an evil duke. To save the club, she has to seduce him. But, on her night of seduction she mistakes a penniless bohemian man for the duke and falls in love with _him_ instead."

Rachel kept her eyes locked on Quinn as she continued, "He wasn't trying to trick her. He was dressed as a duke because he's appearing in a play."

Finn nodded as if he understood and looked at Sue, "I would hope the name would be changed but other than that it sounds good. Maybe not enough climax. In the end, someone should die. It would attract the Romeo and Juliet fans." Everyone stopped and rose an eyebrow at the comment. Finn didn't have the slightest clue to what he literally had suggested, "You know, totally west side story."

He turned around and walked out of the room with everyone to follow. Sue had her investor in the palm of her hand and Kurt had his show. It was a surprise ending for everyone that night.


	3. Desire III

**A/N: This has the infamous Elephant Love Melody in it but I had to make changes for it not to be awkward and choppy. Hope it isn't too much of a bummer.**

* * *

Rachel sat in the middle of the stage in the auditorium as she wrote the first act of the play. The click of her type writer filled the stage with noise. She preferred a type writer over a laptop, it made her feel like her writing had a purpose. She decided to pack up and head home after realizing it was already late. All the lights were on a timer and would soon shut off. Since she was working for Sue, she had special privileges to stay as long as she wanted to write for the show. It was peaceful to be in a place she ruled even if it was currently empty. She could belt a million notes and it would just hang in the air waiting for an applause. But at least for now, Quinn ruled this place and Rachel knew she couldn't dominate like she used to.

She started walking down the hallways of the empty school when she heard a beautiful voice carry from the choir room. She saw Quinn by herself belting out a song she didn't know. She stood by the door watching her. Quinn didn't notice her one person audience since her eyes were closed. No one from the band was there but it didn't feel like the song needed anything. He voice was fine without any help.

_"One day I'll fly away,  
__Leave all this to yesterday,  
__Why live __life from dream to dream,  
__and dread the day when dreaming ends,  
__One day __I'll fly away, fly, fly away."_

Rachel smiled at the last note and began to slowly clap. Quinn's eyes shot open and looked around as if she'd been caught naked.

Rachel thought she might as well have, "Sorry, I'm really sorry... I didn't mean-" She took a second to collect herself, "I was just on my way out when I heard you singing.. I wanted to thank you for helping us get the play financed. I just started school yesterday and I already have something to look forward to."

"Well it's not like we're paying you so don't be too excited."

"Still.. Even if writing is only a hobby of mine, I should hope to have it ready as a side project while singing on Broadway one day."

Quinn shook her head in disbelief, "Kurt was right. You are- you're very talented Rachel. It's going to be a wonderful show," She smiled before turning away, "Anyway we better go. We-we both have a big day tomorrow."

She just about reached the door when Rachel stopped her, "Wait... No please wait. Before when we were- when we.. When you thought I was the investors kid and you said that you loved me. I-I was wondering if-if..."

Quinn raised that kryptonite eyebrow as she finished my sentence for me, "If it was just an act?"

"Yes."

Her voice didn't waver as she repeated what she told herself since that embarrassing night they shared, "Of course. I'm a Cheerleader, I'm supposed to make men and sometimes woman, if that's what coach thinks is best, believe what they want to believe."

"I should've guessed.. Seeing you lie to that Finn Hudson was like watching a movie. It almost made me laugh. It's silly to think that you could fall in love with someone like me."

Quinn shook her head, "I don't mean to be rude Rachel but I can't fall in love with anyone with my responsibilities let alone... you know.."

Rachel felt shock come over her and almost yelled, "Can't fall in love? But a life without love, that's _terrible_."

The blonde crossed her arms, "No, being a Lima Loser, _that's_ terrible!"

"No! Love is like oxygen," Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes as she continued, "Love is a many splendor things. Love lifts us up to where we belong. All you need is love."

"Please, don't start that again."

Rachel began singing playfully as she walked towards her, _"All you need is love,"_

Quinn resisted singing along and tried to keep her tone straight, "I'm not singing with you."

_"All you need is love,"_

"Rach, I-I can't."

_"All you need is love..."_

Quinn panicked as her plan to resist started to fail. The little skips the blonde's heart did were forcibly unnoticed. She finally rolled her eyes and joined in,_ "Love is just a game."_

Rachel smiled and nudged her playfully, "We sound good together."

"Kind of.. I have to admit you can sing pretty good."

"Only pretty good?"

"Okay, you're amazing. Don't get cocky, I might just have to keep your voice for myself."

The flirt was a slip of the tongue, a fluke. Right?

Rachel closed her eyes and told herself to just take a chance, "We should do it. Be together I mean. At least until you know what real love is like."

Quinn went from smiling to being angry, "What do you want me to do? Be with _you_? I'm not.. _Like_ you. I do what needs to be done."

She turned towards the door making Rachel panic, "Don't!" She quickly regained her composure, "I mean.. You can't just expect me to believe that you're not curious of this."

"This what?"

"Connection."

Quinn licked her lips out of nervous habit, "I can't Rachel.. I'm sorry."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's all fragile. This life, the power, the popularity. If anyone overheard this conversation, it'd go up in flames very fast."

Rachel shrugged, "I'm told love is worth it."

"Love makes people act foolish just for a moment of happiness."

"It's an amazing moment." Rachel said as she leaned into her.

"Everything will change. I can't believe I'm even _discussing_ this with you."

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "Why?"

"Because this is insane! You're insane! You come here suggesting that we _see_ each other and thinking everything will end up alright when it's not like that. Life isn't perfect and someone will get hurt, something will happen."

"Only if we let it get out of our control."

Quinn felt her heart pounding wildly for the first time. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She licked her lips again and looked at Rachel, "Stop."

"What am I doing?"

She felt like thousands of hot needles prickled her skin.. Or was it cold needles? Either way she couldn't stand it but at the same time it was all she wanted to feel, "You're making it impossible to say no." Rachel slowly leaned forward without really knowing what to do. She was just going on feeling, just like when she sang. Quinn's eyes closed before she got too close, "You're going to be bad news, I can tell."

Rachel slowly leaned into those last few inches and pressed her lips on to the blondes. It was soft at first and as light as a whisper. They were both stunned at the touch but soon melted into each other as their lips carefully moved together. Rachel wanted to show her that she was more than just some client her coach pushed on her. It disgusted her that the school official would practically pimp out her students to get what she desired. She pushed that thought in the back of her head as she continued to softly kiss the amazing blonde with the most amazing lips.

Yes, how wonderful life was now Quinn was in the world. But with Finn, Sue had received so much more than she bargained for.

* * *

Finn's Mother had met with Sue to sign the closing deal but with great requirements, "Transforming the school theater into a suitable place for my son will cost a fantastic sum of money, Coach Sylvester. I'll require the show to be hosted in the city theater. It will cost less but will still result in me donating quite a pretty penny. In return I want a contract that binds Quinn from dating anyone that would keep the production from moving smoothly if anything were to go awry unless it's someone I approve of." Her son began to smile as she continued, "Naturally, I also require some security; In the contract you'll be signing over all rights of the script, costumes, and songs over to me and my son."

"But I don't have the rights myself-"

Finn's Mother interrupted the Coach with an agitated tone, "Please! Don't think that I'm naïve, Sue. My son will get _anything_ he wants in this. I shall have rights over anything to do with the play and if there are any _shenanigans_, Finn's protective assistant and best friend, Mr. Noah Puckerman, will deal with it in the only language that you people seem to understand. Am I clear?"

"I understand completely."

They got up and left Sue in her office. As they walked down the hallway Finn spoke to his mother, "I want her. I want Quinn Fabray."

"Of course. Who wouldn't? That's why I put a restriction on her. For _you_."

Even though his mom clearly made it easy for Finn to have what he wanted, he still felt angry and very possessive, "Quinn is _mine_. I'm not a jealous person Mom. _I just don't like other people **touching my things**_."

The next day, Sue announced that the play will be moved to the city's theater and put up the times to meet on the bulletin board. Quinn had plans for dinner with Finn but she wouldn't be with him that night, or the night after that. She'd be with Rachel and she couldn't ask for anything more.


	4. Passion I

Days had passed since the wonderful night of Quinn giving into temptation and Rachel cherished every moment she got to even be near her. Quinn had a beauty that was timeless. Everyday they ignored each other's presence unless it was necessary. The flirtatious energy Finn had around Quinn barely hit Rachel. She knew it was all an act and it was well obvious. She kept in mind that by the end of the day when everyone would leave the theater, they would finally be in each other's arms again. This day was no different. Kurt slowly walked out of the building with a knowing smirk. The girl's had no reason to hide it from him so he knew exactly what went on when the final person left for the night.

Once they heard the door shut, Rachel found her way to Quinn's lips so fast they almost fell over. Their kisses were soft but very eager. Rachel tried keeping it from going too far, afraid of making Quinn feel like she had to give more. Quinn pulled her closer and didn't dare let Rachel pull away this time. The kiss always ended too soon and hardly satisfied her for what she really wanted. Rachel did finally pull back and took a deep breath to relax herself.

Quinn laughed airily as they leaned their foreheads on to each other to catch their labored breaths, "I didn't think today was ever going to end. I tried so hard to pay attention to Kurt's directions but-"

Rachel nodded as her eyes stayed tightly closed, "But we're together now.. Let's enjoy it while we can."

She led Rachel to the couch in one of the dressing rooms. Rachel traced the outline of Quinn's jaw with her thumb as she sucked on her lip with slight aggression causing a slight wimper to escape. She understood Quinn's intentions as she pulled Rachel closer and kissed her harder. Is this what passion felt like? The aches that occurred in their bodies for more only became worse as they played the game of cat and mouse. Rachel wanted to give in and her clothes seemed to agree as her skirt rode up and her shirt lazily started sliding off.

Quinn looked up Rachel, "Have you ever.."

Rachel let her weight fall on to her elbows and shook her head, "It's not like I haven't had the chance to, it's just that.. I've never been in love before."

Quinn looked broken down for a moment as if Rachel had told her she wasn't in love with her even though it was as plain as day. It was like denying to breathe.

But to be sure that her point was made, Rachel leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You're crazy to think that there would be anyone else in my life that would be as beautiful or talented as you. No one would ever compare."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck to bring her in for another kiss. Quinn felt nervous for the first time in her life. Rachel actually meant something and it scared her completely but it didn't stop her from doing what she wanted.

They didn't break eye contact as Quinn stripped off her clothes before going back to Rachel. Her hands slid up her shirt and swiftly took it off with one fluid movement. Rachel unclasped her bra and tossed it aside along with the growing pile next to all the costumes. They paused for a few seconds looking at each other for any signs of backing out but when neither found any they pulled each other in for a much more heated kiss. They bit and sucked as their tongues worked with ease.

Quinn cupped one of Rachel's breast causing her breathing to increase. A soft moan escaped from the back of her throat and felt like her vocal chords had a mind of their own. It didn't take long for her to bite her lip to keep them from escaping as Quinn's finger softly grazed over her nipple continuously. Her hand slowly slid down Rachel's stomach and stayed right above where she wanted her most. The feeling that bloomed in Rachel's body was indescribable and fearless. It made the ends of her toes buzz.

"I need you."

It made Quinn's stomach jump. Those words was only for her and it would always be for her. Quinn gently slid her hand into her skirt and let her hand travel lower. She felt wet folds tighten around her single finger as she dipped deep inside Rachel. The girl's entire body clenched as she took on the new feeling of utter pleasure. Quinn saw it as a good sign and repeated the motion very slowly until Rachel was completely wrapped around her with my mouth near her ear.

She continued to moan as Quinn rubbed her clit lazily with a thumb causing her hips to jerk up. Something was tightening in Rachel and she knew whatever it was was about to snap. The brunette's toes curled as she felt her very first orgasm.

Her moaning stopped as waves of pleasure passed through her and couldn't think of anything else except how much she loved Quinn, "I love you until the end of time, Quinn Fabray."

She was surprised that Rachel chose _now_ to say it but nodded and reciprocated the feelings, "I never knew what it meant to love until you came along."

Quinn was still inside her when Rachel flipped her over and kissed her furiously. She didn't let up the pressure she had in the spot that made the very talkative girl quiet for once in her life until she was sure the last wave of the orgasm passed.

Quinn gently slid out of her and tasted what was left of Rachel's sex on her finger and moaned. Her eyes fell closed as she imagined what'd it taste for her tongue to be where her fingers just were..

She was brought back from her thoughts when Rachel started kissing down her legs, "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Quinn would've blushed from her thoughts being so obvious if she didn't feel Rachel's lips go closer and closer to her center. She slowly grazed her tongue over Quinn's sex and stopped to let her catch her breath. She noted at how she tasted just as sweet as she smells. She dragged her tongue along deeper inside and heard her moan without restraint. It was the most beautiful sound Rachel's ever heard. She could hardly wait to hear it again and rocked her tongue back and forth while going deeper with each stride. Quinn grasped the couch's pillows from behind her and made no effort to stifle any of her moans. She felt like electricity was shooting through her in a way she couldn't explain if she tried. She quickly pulled Rachel up and kissed her, tasting herself on her lips and felt a craving for more.

It only took Rachel to stroke her finger inside of Quinn once before she became undone and felt like everything bad in the world just disappeared. A tear rolled down her cheek as she held Rachel closer.

They laid with their bodies tangled together for a few hours. There was no need to rush home by curfew. Both families understood that Sue was if anything excessive and that working on this play meant long hours. Both didn't get dressed until they figured things would start getting suspicious if they stayed any longer and ended up having one of the longest goodbyes. They knew they had to hide this from everyone since the contract Quinn signed forbid her to even befriend anyone without Mrs. Hudsons okay. Just thinking about the stupid contract made their kisses more urgent with passion as tears fell freely.

"Please don't forget about this okay? Tomorrow when you're with _him_, remember that I love you."

Quinn shook her head and held Rachel's face, "You have to promise you won't get jealous."

When she didn't answer right away, her eyebrow rose. Rachel finally gave in and nodded, "I'm not a jealous person. I can handle it."

Quinn smiled and kissed her again. It was the sweetest and purest kiss of the night.

* * *

**A/N: These past two chapters have been short but the way it's separated into sections, it's gonna be kinda annoyingly short in some places. Hope you enjoyed this little fic so far. Please Review!**


End file.
